


Area 52

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2020 [9]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick and the Titans are reliving their old days via Zoom.
Relationships: Garth & Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Donna Troy & Wally West
Series: Drawlloween 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954945
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Area 52

“Remember that time we raided Area 52?” Dick asked.

He was sprawled out on the main couch of the parlor, a laptop set up on the coffee table in front of him, the original Titans on the screen for a quarantine call.

“There’s no such place,” Jason said, from his chair, not looking up from his book.

Five pairs of eyes looked in his direction.

“There is, Jason,” Dick said.

“Yeah, and last year you said you rescued Kori from Area 51.”

“We did!”

“And now you’re saying you raided Area 52 first?”

“Does he always doubt you?” Donna asked.

Dick sighed. “Nobody believes my stories. Not Jason, not Damian, Tim only sometimes….”

“Well, if we hadn’t lived them, I’d guess they’d seem too far out,” Wally said.

“We know gods and alien, and dress up in tights to fight crime. How is _anything_ we do ‘too far out’?” Roy asked.

“True,” Wally said.

“Well, I’d be happy to forget about it,” Garth said. “Nothing like not having super useful powers when you’ve been kidnapped.”

The other four “awwed” at him, chuckling slightly.

“Yeah, but did you die?” Roy said.

“Almost!”

Dick snorted. “Can’t ask that question around here.”

“Can’t ask that question anywhere,” Wally said. “What are we up to now? Just between us? Like, seventeen deaths?”

“I don’t think it’s that many,” Donna said, laughing.

“Pretty sure Twinkletoes is just counting himself,” Roy said.

“Hey!”

Damian popped up from behind the couch. “What is Area 52?”

The Titans hollered, startled by his sudden approach.

“Warn us, next time, jeez!”

Dick could barely breathe for laughing so hard. “It’s where they did tests on Atlanteans. Damian, please don’t sneak up on my friends anymore.”

Damian harrumphed. “They need to stay vigilant.”

Dick reached up and pushed Damian away. “Let the old folks relive their glory days, Damian. That’s all we have sometimes.”


End file.
